


Loving Husbands

by supersapphics



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Loving Husbands, M/M, teasing references to the timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersapphics/pseuds/supersapphics
Summary: A small private moment between Alec & Magnus directly after the wedding, before they join the reception celebrations.





	Loving Husbands

**Author's Note:**

> I was really inspired to write a cute little Malec fic after the shtv intern posted that BTS photo! Credit to my friend Lara for the prompt!!

Everything after their vows is a blur. Magnus is aware of everyone cheering and applauding when Brother Zachariah pronounces them one, but it’s like background noise; he’s aware of it, but doesn’t pay it much attention as Alec’s lips meet his. In fact, he doesn’t pay much attention to anything except Alec as they join hands and walk down the aisle.

Alec is his _husband._ He no longer has to refer to the beautiful, wonderful man next to him as his mere boyfriend; now Alec is his husband, his spouse, and he’s over the moon with joy.

“In here,” Alec says, coming to a stop outside a door a few feet down the hallway from the chapel. He pushes the door open and pulls Magnus inside after him.

“What is this?” Magnus asks.

“I just wanted a quick moment alone with you before we go to the reception,” Alec explains. “We just got married and I don’t feel like sharing you with anyone else quite yet, husband.”

Magnus feels a wide smile spreading across his face. “I feel the exact same way, husband.”

“Mm. I love it when you call me that.” Alec presses close and drops a kiss against Magnus’ lips.

“And I love saying it,” Magnus whispers before giving Alec a kiss of his own. Alec’s lips are so soft, his skin is so warm and it feels so good, so _right,_ to be this close to him, both physically and emotionally. Magnus doesn’t think he’s ever been happier in his life, and that’s saying something.

“You’ll have to make sure to say it often then,” Alec murmurs when the kiss ends. His eyes have fluttered shut, as they often do when then the two of them kiss, and Magnus loves watching him afterward, loves seeing the utterly relaxed, peaceful look on his face, loves watching as Alec leans in and lands a kiss on Magnus’ nose, because Alec knows exactly where and how to move. He’s already memorized Magnus’ body even though they haven’t known each other that long.

That makes Magnus chuckle a little. Alec opens his eyes and pulls back slightly with a frown.

“Are you chuckling while I kiss you? You’re not ticklish there, I know it.”

That just makes Magnus’ grin widen. “You know me so well, husband. I was just thinking of how crazy it is, how fast everything moved for us. Can you believe that we only met in late August and here it is, early November, and we’re already married?”

Alec smirks. “It may have been fast, but…what is it that Mundanes always say? When you know, you know?”

“I can’t believe you’re quoting Mundanes to refer to our relationship,” Magnus teases.

“Quotes really don’t do my feelings for you justice,” Alec agrees, and his tone is suddenly so soft, so serious, the way it always gets when he’s being romantic.

“How do you always do that?” Magnus asks, his voice whisper soft.

“Do what?”

“You always just say the sweetest things to me. And the thing is, I don’t think you’re even trying to. You’re just so sincere about it, which makes it even sweeter.”

“I just want to tell you how I feel.”

“And I hope you never stop.”

“I never will, I promise.” Alec kisses him again, more deeply this time, so that they’re both slightly out of breath when they part again. “Husband,” Alec adds.

Magnus sighs happily and pulls Alec back to him. They kiss softly, languidly, for the next several minutes, until Alec’s mouth goes still against Magnus’.

“I hate to say this, but….I can feel Jace contacting me through the bond.”

“Tell him he’s interrupting.”

Alec breathes a chuckle. “I wish I could, but he’s trying to tell me that everyone is in the reception hall waiting for us. And I’d rather we go out there now than someone comes looking for us.”

Magnus heaves a dramatic sigh. “Fine. You’re right, I suppose.”

“Don’t worry, husband. We only have to stay at the reception for a couple of hours and then we can go home and have the entire night to ourselves.”

“Well, you make a convincing argument, husband.”

“I thought so.”

And hand in hand, they exit the room together and head for the reception hall to meet their friends.


End file.
